


Finger lickin' Misha

by LucretiaD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucretiaD/pseuds/LucretiaD
Summary: Imagine Misha going down on you...Scribbled this when I was bored.Not beta read, Apologies for typos/grammar/repetition.





	

Imagine Misha going down on you. The sweet anticipation as he runs his delicate hands up your smooth thighs, his eyes creasing into a lip-biting smile because he knows exactly how you respond to his expert touch.

His full, soft lips kiss your thighs, hips and tummy ever so lightly; close enough to tease but not close enough to give you the pressure where you crave it. He breathes in your scent then exhales with a gentle huff, still smiling and looking up at you with those beautiful blue eyes. 

With a feather light touch, he brushes your labia with a slender finger making you moan quietly with the contact; parting you, exposing you, your arousal clear as he slides inside you with ease. 

Misha takes his time, moving his finger deep inside you, gliding between your plump folds and circling your vulva. Then two fingers penetrate you, which elicits a gasp of pleasure.

Hooking his fingers upwards he finds your g-spot and begins to rhythmically stroke it. You feel the sweet build up of desire as he goes a little quicker, masterful, but you need more.

Your breath hitches and spread you legs wider. Instinctively, Misha pushes down on your pussy and exposes your engorged clit. With a soft moan you feel his warm breath on you, then his tongue is there, circling, licking in small, firm laps, then quicker, flicking you vigorously.

Your breathing is rapid, your brain is overloading with sensation, he's got three fingers inside you now, still rubbing your g-spot hard. Your cunt feels stretched and full and glorious! 

And Misha's long, hot tongue is still sweeping up between your pussy lips and circling your clit, then he sucks it gently with a hungry moan, the vibrations shooting through to your core, which feels all kinds of amazing... then back to circling and flicking your aching clit, faster and faster, fingers fucking you hard, his stubble scratching your inner thighs, your juices glistening on his face, he's moaning as he knows you're close and he loves making you cum.

You're groaning now, each breath brings you closer and closer, your clit is so hard and sensitive, your pussy is a deep pink, hot and soaking. 

Misha slows just a little, but you barely notice. His long fingers stroke your g-spot a little more tenderly, every touch adding to the delicious build up you can feel inside. The point of his tongue flicks languidly over your tender bud and he draws the orgasm out of you with a primal cry, wave after wave crashing hard over you as he sucks your clit so gently, your cunt pulsating and contracting hard around his delicious fingers.

Once the final shudders of your orgasm subside, Misha slides his fingers out of you and licks them clean.

With a glint in his eye he passes you a glass of very good red wine and whispers softly in your ear "Drink this, then I'm going to fuck you".


End file.
